Final Fantasy World
by Auron3
Summary: Read this epic adventure of characters going through a whole new ff world. Comes from a one of my sites message boards.


First of all this story was created on one of my message boards. The credits to this story go to me, Cloud, The Guyver, Vincent, Gustav(Lloyd). This was designed on my Final Fantasy RPG. Please check out the site at www.pyroentertainment.com/ffg.htm We are looking for tons of members so if you are good at RPing or just want to join an rpg please sign up. With a huge community this site could be the ultimate. 

Laters Auron.

Chapter 1: The Docks of Yothia

Auron and Lloyd arrive to the docks of Yothia. A little town with ancient history as most little towns were. Auron jumps of the sho-puff and motions Lloyd to jump. "Come on jump Lloyd!" The sho-puff gets mad at how long it's taken so it decides to run off and kick Lloyd of its back. "Lloyd lookout!!!" It was to late Lloyd got kicked off and landed right in front of Auron. "Heh. Sho-puffs who trusts them." Auron starts to walk toward the entrance with Lloyd following close behind. As they reach the gates they fell a strong grumble in the stomachs. "Man, we have eaten for days maybe time to get some food you think Lloyd?" Guards: "Who are you and why are you here? Both of you answer!" Auron gets a felling they are not welcome here but decides to try any way. "We are here just for a stop probably just a day or two. We needed food and rest and this was the closest place." Guard: "Hhmmmmm.....I se well don't stay here to long and don't cause any trouble or it'll be the end of both of you. Auron grabs his sword and pulls it out. The guard gets scared. Guard: "Right this way you two." The guard leads Auron and Lloyd to a diner. "Hmmm...what should we order Lloyd?" "The chocobo leg? The sho-puff head? Or the blob casserole?" Hmmmm....hard decision." Auron looks toward Lloyd waiting for an answer.   


Lloyd looks a bit twitchy about the food on the menu. "I wish they had some Bowler Burgers from the Vellweb" he mutters. Auron is still waiting an answer so Lloyd picks the best sounding meal from the menu. "Ahh.... the Chocobo Leg doesn't sound so bad, I'll have one of those."   


The waiter walks up and takes their order. Lloyd doesn't hear Auron's choice; he caught the eye of a mean looking figure in the shadows. "Hey, who's that?' he asks Auron. Auron has no idea, so he just shrugs. "He's giving me odd looks..."  


The man gets up from the shadows and walks to the bar. He has bright blue hair the sticks out a foot back from his head. Lloyd tears his eyes from the strange adventurer and takes a gander around the bar.  


A well-muscled man laughs and an inept serving girl spills meat broth all over an overweight man's lap. The fat guy looks absolutely furious, but the muscle head helps the girl back to the bar before the hog can do anything about it.  


Lloyd looks back over at the bar and sees the man is gone. "What?" Auron asks, seeing as Lloyd's head is snapping all over the place.   


"Where- did- that- guy- go?" Lloyd asks impatiently as he looks all over the diner.  


"What guy?" a smooth voice says from behind him.   


Lloyd turns to see the blue-haired figure who had been at the bar moments earlier. "You, Mr. Guy." Lloyd said.  


"I hate to burst you bubble," he said, "but my name isn't Guy" Lloyd catches the little comeback. He wasn't impressed, even he could've come up with that and he was horrible with comebacks. "Zebith," the man says, extending a hand. When Lloyd doesn't give him anything but a hard glare, Auron reaches out and greets him.  


"Why are you here, Zebith?" Auron asks.  


"Eh, just passing through," he says, grabbing a chair from an empty table and swinging it to their table. "You guys?"  


The food soon comes, Zebith orders a Roc Casserole. Lloyd eats his Chocobo Leg in silence while Zebith and Auron discuss random matters like the weather and battle tactics. Lloyd is halfway through his dinner when he spots a medallion around Zebith's neck. He gestures at it to Auron with his head as the medallion changes colors from yellow to green. 

"Ah Zebith!" Auron says "Me and Lloyd have to talk for a minute." "Okay." says Zebith. Auron grabs Lloyd and hals him over to a empty space with no one occupied for at least 4 seats. "Sit down." says Auron. Lloyd sits and stares at Auron wondering what could be up. "I know what that medalien is. And your not going to like it when I tell you what it is." "What? What?" Lloyd says impatiencely. "Well that guy is a Summoner Hunter." "You mean like Yuna?" Lloyd said. "No..no a summoner hunter.....meaning he kills them." "What? Why?" says Lloyd. "Because people beleave that the reason why bad things happen are because of summoners. Everytime that medalien changes a different color that is how many kills. I'll try to count them. Meanwhile finish your meal and I'll keep him busy." says Auron. "Right!" says Lloyd. Auron and Lloyd go back to there seats. Auron starts to talk to Zebith again. "1.......2..........3.............4.............5...........6.........7........." counts Auron in his head. "Man this guy is a sniper." Auron thinks. Lloyd can't help but look at Zebith in a glare. "Does this guy want to start something?" Zebith points to Lloyd. "Zebith calm down." Auron says. "No mother fucker! This fucker is going to be toast when I'm through." Lloyd gets up and takes out his weapon. "Bring it on mother fucker!" says Lloyd. Auron slashes his sword out. "You mess with him you mess with me..........bitch." Auron says. Zebith throws a warcry and charges toward Auron and Lloyd. People in the diner are getting scared and leave and watch outside the window.  


Auron runs towards Zebith and stabs him in the arm.

Zebith: "Arrrggg...you son of a bitch!"

He turns and runs after Auron and forgot that Lloyd was behind him. Lloyd runs up and stabs him in the back. Zebith then runs after Lloyd forgetting Auron was behind him.

Auron comes behind Zebith and throws him against the wall for. All the diner ware crash to the ground....  
  
Zebith slowly gets up and calls it off. "Man you guys are though. You win.  
  
Auron looks at Lloyd with a glare in his eye. Then winks and signals. "Oh, one of those" says Lloyd. "One of what?" ponders Zebith. Before Zebith could turn to look. Auron and Lloyd both combined there attack into a super wave of damage. killing zebith in instance. Auron starts to laugh. "Haha that was to easy." The owner of the diner walks in. "Hey you guys better pay for the damages." yells the owner. "Well, put it on Zebith's tab over there......hehe" Auron says. The owner looks and Zebith and sees him all scared and cut. He quickly moves out of the way to let Auron and Lloyd out. The sound of cracking on the floor could be hearded as Auron and Lloyd stepped through the broken diner ware. Auron kicks the door open. "After you Lloyd... Where shall we go next? You pick I wanna see what else can happen heh." Auron awaits Lloyds decision.  


The bushes to the side of Auron move slightly as something brushes against them. Auron and Lloyd look at the bushes. Steam emits from it the it stops moving. The wind blows and there is an eerie silence. Auron slowly steps towards the bushes. He splits a clearing through them with his sword. Auron sees the guard who had taken them to the dinner. He had deep gashes on his body and his neck was broken. From what it looked like the assassin didn't have much bother killing the guard.  
"It's that guard, he has been killed." Auron said turning round to face Lloyd.  
Auron grips his sword tighter and spins around to view the area. Lloyd was lying unconscious on the ground. Auron moved back until he was beside Lloyd's body. The sky began to darken and lightening flashed. Torrential rain poured from the skies. With the next flash of lightening Auron saw a silver figure. When the lightening flashed again it was gone. Auron picked Lloyd up and ran back to the dinner.  
When they got their there were bodies everywhere. The tiles on the dinner wall were splattered with blood. Auron lay Lloyd down on the counter and he searched the premises. There were no tracks or finger prints in blood. The only thing the killer left were the bodies. 

What the hell? Auron runs toward the spot he saw the figure. "Woo!!" Auron screams. The crumble of rocks can be heard in a distance echo of the peddles get thrown off the cliff by Auron shoes. Auron manges to balance and back up. "Lloyd what the hell could that have been?" Lloyd shrugs. "Damn it. We kill one killer and another is on the lose. Where the hell is sanity around here. Auron walks back into the diner and takes one last look at the bloody walls and people. "Something that fast that could kill hundreds of people. " thinks Auron. Auron suddenly starts to laugh. "Hehe Finally a real challenge on our hands." "What a fuck challenge more like a nightmare." screams Lloyd. "Well what ever you want to call it. It's still a challenge." explains Auron. Well where do we head Lloyd? Auron awaits for an answer. 

Vincent comes out of the shadows of the diner and looks around. (Man that was brutal) he thinks to him self as he puts exeter back under his coat. He sees to other people leave the diner and watches what they do. (is it possible that they know what they deal with for i don't even know what caused the carnage before me except for the fact that it was fast and could barely be seen.) He goes and stands in the doorway waiting for them to notice him so he doesn't have to say anything.

The Guyver sits on top of the dinner watching Auron and Lloyd walk out of the dinner and meet a new person with black hair. The Guyver cleaned the blood from his hands then prepared himself. The lightening flashed and the rumble of thunder could be heard. A lightening bolt exploded near the dinner and then the Guyver closed his eyes and caused a fire2 explosion under the dinner igniting it. A mist rolled in an the area was barely visible. Auron, Lloyd and Vincent spun round to see the dinner explode into flames and a shadow of a killer. The Guyver's eyes flashed red then there was another explosion. After the smoke had cleared the Guyver was no where to be seen. 

Vincent looks at the remains of the diner then thinking to himself (The creature that did this was watching us but why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?) vincent puts out the flames with water and looks at the two other people. They didn't seem to be injured so he didn't bother them for they seem ed to be in there own conversation. (This opponent who ever he is will be strong and hard to beat) Vincent looks around for any signs of the creature that destroyed the diner but didn't find any. (how could this creature destroy a diner and not leave any trace of his being here? The pieces of this puzzle don't fit right and I am not liking this very well) Shouldering Exeter he looks around again. (He is not here anymore and if he is he has hid himself well.) putting Exeter back under his coat he stands and thinks waiting for the other two people to do something. 

Lloyd peered about, wary at the carnage laid to waste by the nightmarish creature. Suddenly, he was much more defined. The detail about his person became so detailed, so perfect; it could only come from a cinema portion.  
"N-n-not good," Lloyd hissed, peering around. The view suddenly switched to a dark figure hovering above them. "Not good at all..." Lloyd made the common mistake of looking everywhere... but up.  
A black javelin soared down and speard Lloyd through the back. It stuck into the ground as his tombstone as the detail around the air returned to normal.  
"Lloyd!" Auron screamed (somehow helpless during the cinema). "Quick, someone get a Phoenix Down! A Life spell! Anything!"  
"It's too late," a voice called from the forest. A battle-worn knight walked forth from the woods. His chestplate and sword were both littered with gashes and stains. "He died in a cinema, he can't be saved."  
"A.. cinema?!" Auron hissed. The concept of the 'Cinema' was an ancient concept, long lost to the people of recent times. People dying during such portions of time and space can not be revived from even the smallest of scratches, even when they receive thousands of wounds and broken limbs in battle.  
"We'll have to leave him," Gustav said matter-of-factly, he sheathed his previously wielded sword and patted Auron on the back. "It's hard to lose a war-buddy to a Cinema, but you get over it by the next disc."  
"Disc?" Auron said quizzically.   
"He's gone, and no Phoenix Down or spell will save him." 

Oh I see.....Auron takes one last look at Lloyd's deathly state. Then looks to the sky and turns his back and starts to walk. Thinking to himself what the hell am I going to do now? Auron stops within his steps and turns around. Hey Gustav. What the hell you going to do! Where will you go? What are you after? These questions made Auron think what the hell was I here for or even better what was the purpose? So Auron sat staring at Gustav waiting for an answer from him. "Why did I come here any way" says Auron aloud. "Was it just for fun?" The more he thought about it the more he was confused by his actions. "THERE WAS NO PURPOSE!!!" screams Auron. "AND ALL THIS FOR WHAT? A BLOODY PARTNER? A KILLING OF A SUMMONER HUNTER? NO. IT DOESN'T STOP YET THE KILLING OF INNOCENT LIVES. DID I THINK IT WAS ALL GOING TO BE A WALK IN THE PARK! WHY THE HELL DID I COME HERE! Auron looks to the sky. ANSWER ME SIN!!! ANSWER ME!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME DIDN'T YOU. IT'S ALL GAMES TO YOU! Auron stops and looks at Gustav who is startled by Auron's screaming insanity. "Well Gustav. What's your purpose? BECAUSE I DID'NT HAVE ONE!" Auron sits on the ground and waits for Gustav to respond. 

Vincent looks at auron yelling at the sky and then at gustav. (you where probably sent here to destroy the being that is doing this killing. Is it that hard to figure out. This is fuuny since it has taken them along time to figure out that i am here but like that really matters) He watches as Auron awaits Gustavs response. 

Gustav had been sitting there for some time not answering, just staring at the sky. "HEY DID YOU HERE ME GUSTAV!" Auron got sick of yelling and looked around. *WHAT THE HELL!!! WHO IS THAT OVER THERE* Auron decides to talk to who it was. "Hey, who are you? And how long you been listening to our conversation?" "What no answer!" Auron rushed over to the figure and grabbed in and throw him against the wall holding him against it. "ARE YOU THE KILLER!" Auron screams. "DID YOU KILL LLOYD YOU PIECE OF......" "AURON YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Gustav said. Auron gently lets the guy fall down to his feet. The guy shoke a little from the reaction. "Please...explain how you got here." said Gustav. Auron and Gustav stared at the guy until he would decide to answer.

Vincent is silent then replies. "i have been here for some time trying to hunt this creature down. He is rather powerful and hard to hunt. I have been at the seen of about all the killings that he has done. He goes in and kills everything and then leaves each thing is without being seen. I stay in the shadows becuase i merge very well with them so i am missed. I have managed to put a hint to what he is but i am not sure of it. The being is a guyver and is unique in traits." He stops and looks at the two people. "I am vincent by the way and now that we have been acquainted I have one question for you two. What brings you here?" 

Auron shakes his head. "I don't know why I'm here..." I guess that will be soon answered. Well I have nothing else to do I will help you hunt down this guyver. Sounds like a challenge and I need one. Auron motions to Gustav. "Are you going with us too?" Auron says. But a better question. "Vencent do you want to travel with us? Or do you hunt alone?" These and many other questions struck Auron. Well I guess we can't eat. Auron laughs and then points to the diner were bodies layed every where. But it really wasn't all that funny, Auron just needed some comic releaf. Auron dugs his boots in the sand and sat there playing with the sand until one of the two answers. 

Vincent ponders the answer to the question. (They could be of assistence) He looks at Auron who seems to be waiting impatiently in a way and says "You can join me but if we incounter him i would suggest you guys learn to hide." Vincent looks at Gustav waiting for his response. "Also i will say the Guvyer are a race that should be handled with extreme Carefulness. They are known to kill things and leave no trace as you saw here and they have a move that will wipe you with out a doubt." Gustav looks at Vincent with interest but says nothing. "I know you are wondering how i know this and i will say this The race nearly took out my area of the world once and i won't let it happen again." 

The Guyver recalled that day when his race attacked Vincents area of the world. Because of his people very few of the Guyvers are left but there was a lot of people killed. The Guyver felt anger pulsate through his body as he recalled his brother being impaled on a sword then shot by Vincent. The Guyver now realized that Vincent has been hunting him but now the hunter has become the hunted. The Guyver stood, keeping himself concealed and his eyes flashed as he saw the trio of humans standing around talking. 

Waiting for the response from Gustav He then says "I wouldn't doubt that he is watching us right now." He looks around but sees nothing. THen he yells "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE BUT WHERE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT" 

Auron was listening to what Vincent had to say, but something from the corner of his eyes caught attention elsewhere. What the FUCK!!! A shadowed figure saw Auron staying at it. ITS the GUYVER!! Duck. Everyone ducked just in time to miss the blow the Guyver tried to give them. DAMN IT!!! The Guyver took of in the opposite direction towards the beach. Hmmmmm... Vincent seems like you know this race well. Do you know what it is after? You or killing all people from that one day of death on the Guyvers? Well.....Vincent you should write a book. That way if you die people will still know what to do. Auron laughs. Then turns around and looks at Gustav who was just getting off the ground and brushing himself off. The dust from Gustav's clothes made a brownish little cloud in the sky that Auron watched as it floated by. Auron saw it as the people of this world. The little dust clump floating through the air resembled the people and the wind resembled the Guyvers. As Auron watched motionless and no sound heard for he was in full trace of this resemblance of life, he saw the wind over take the dust in the air and swirl it around until there was no more. Auron was stunned by this. Would this really happen? Could one speices take over the world and infest it with there own selfish ways? And if so. How many Guyvers were left? ten?.....hundreds?........ thousands? This also struck Auron and confused him even more so then before. Last time his mission was set for him by the path of Tidus, but this time he had to choose his own path his own destiny, not follow the one for him. And this to confused Auron of what to do. Hey Auron!!! yelled Gustav. Auron did not hear until about the third time Gustav yelled. Auron quickly tossed his head and all hearing came back like a rush of wind. What!? Auron said. Shouldn't we get going? Vincent wondered. Yeah I guess. And you Gustav are you ready. Auron motioned to him. Yeah..Yeah. Gustav slowly walked over to the ridge of the steps that lead to the beach. The sun was coming to a sunset. Yum hey Guys maybe we should stay here for the night and get some rest. said Gustav. Fine with me. Auron jumps on a hamock that was next to the brick wall that surround the open city that was now a ghost town for the Guyver took out the whole city and could be taken out more with out even them noticing until later when they woke up and started to travel again. Auron slowly went to sleep with out a care in the world, didn't care what Gustav was doing or Vincent. His eye lids slowly shut and then went to sleep at the instance hie eye lids touch down. Auron dreamt the time when he was with Tidus and the party always having his destiny set. He remembers Yuna, Lulu, and of coarse Rikku. He always liked Rikku. He did not know why but something about her made her likable. Lulu was bitch to him so trying to stay away from her was almost impossible. Auron chuckled in his sleep from the thought of Lulu getting stuck in a hole in the ground while Auron was on the edge laughing at her. A rush of sand was thrown up in the air and Auron woke up. It was already sunrise and it only seamed a like 15 minutes ago he went to sleep. Damn my head!! When he finally got his vision he looked around. Where the hell am I?! Auron was on the beach. How?! Why?! He did not know but he wanted to know. Gustav and Vincent was no where in sight but a blood trail from where he was to the horizon was in his sight. What the hell!! Could the guyver have done this? Did the guyver kill Gustav and Vincent? Could of he thought they would have fought to the death. All of a sudden a voice behind him spoke up. Good morning Auron. Auron quickly turned around and felt releaf when Gustav was standing there eating an apple and Vincent was not to far away from Gustav. Man I thought you were dead. Us dead, hmmm you really must think we are amatures. Well you never know said Auron laughing. Auron got up with the help of Gustav's hand pulling him up. A rush of pain struck Auron in the head as the sun blurred his vision and became dizzy. After a few seconds he regained consciness again and started walking with Gustav and Vincent along the beach side in search of the Guyver. Auron did not know why but he could fell there was a new war going to happen. And what would this war be? The War of Humanity verus the Guyvers of coarse. Auron throw his thoughts away and focused on the task at hand and kept walking along. 

Vincent walks along the beach thinking about the war that took place in his area of the world and how he helped defended his area of the world called Drakened. He had help kill the guyver invading and how some of them ran near the end. Then it comes to him. "I know why the guyver is here and what he is looking for." Gustav and Auron stop walking and look at Vincent. "Well tell us so we know what is going on." Auron says. Vincent looks at the sea and says "It started awhile ago in a country called Drakened. I was there when it happened. THe Guyver began invading the country and killing off its people. I was part of a reble faction called Death. Our purpose was to nuetralize the guyver and make sure they wouldn't survive. When The guyver got to the capital of Drakened we were waiting for them and we fought. MOst of the guyver where killed and most of the people where also killed. We were supposed to take them all out but a few retreated and left the country and spreaded out. That war claimed the lifes of all the death members except me and my friend who was an excellent swordsman. Me and him managed to take out most of them, Except the most skilled." He stops and then shows them his arms. "That is why my left arm is the way it is. Me and my friend went up against one of there elite and managed to kill him. My friend impaled him and i shot him. Then out of nowwhere another one of them comes and takes off my left arm. I am believing that those two where related in some way becuase that was the first time i had seen a guyver act that way. I believe it is that same guyver that is here today and i am going to kill him even if it kills me. I can atleast rest knowing he has died at the hands of my friends or me." 

Ah another touching story. Where is this Darkened? Is it far from here. Auron wondered if the Guyver was heading back there to suck up the memories of the dead and grow its hatred larger. Oh and most importantly do you know where the Guyvers live? If so maybe we can find the remainning few and slaughter them before us. With that said a wind of dust flies up in the air and a huge worm like creature sticks out of the sand and attacks Auron, Gustav and Vincent. Ah a wormly. Kind of reminds about back home. Auron took a deep breath and charged at the creature.  


Auron conjures Fire 2. The wormly is hit with intensive flames. While Vincent attacks the wormly with a water magic attack. While Cloud slashes it. Auron finishes his Fire spell and slashes the wormly too. With all the strength Cloud could shove he gave the last finishing blow. The wormly fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Cloud turns to the group. "So, is life with you guys always this exciting?" He runs his hand through his hair as a shadow drops from above. 

"Well I wouldn't call beating up a wormly exciting but we have our times. I'm not sure about Vincent over here I just met him a couple days ago." Auron points over to Vincent as Cloud looks where Auron is pointing. "But Vincent, Gustav, and Me are looking for the Guyver care to join uuhhhh whats your name?" Wait I think I know you....your the one I saw at the monster arena back in the day making your through the competion. So what brings you here Cloud!" "Vincent when do you think we should head out or should we talk about the good times hehehe. 

The Guyver stood staring at Cloud and the others. His body flexed as his immense power emmanated from it. There was a screaching noise as a wormly shot from the sand and flew for the Guyver. The Guyver had already anticipated this and as the wormly flew across the air a blade extened from his elbow. In a split second the was a gust of wind. The wormly fell the the ground, split in two. Its blood soaked the sand.  
  
Cloud began to sweat.  
_How could something e that powerful_ Cloud thought.  
  
The Guyvers eyes flashed. He leapt into the air and landed near the four. Wind blasted around him. Sand began bombarding everything.  
  
The Guyvers eyes flashed yellow as he looked at Vincent. A ball appeared in his hands and he launched it at Vincent. Gustav grabbed Vincent and pulled him out of the way. The ball went straight through the hills behind him.   
  
Cloud charged the Guyver. The Guyver grabbed Cloud by the throat and picked him into the air.  
  
"This is how Guyvers are made!" The Guyver yelled.  
  
A disk appeared on the Guyvers free hand. It was surrounded by three metal bracers. Inside were purple ropes attached to an ovoid. The Guyver rammed it into Clouds head. the ropes wrapped around him and the ovoid went into his head. An armour surrounded him then it went inside his back. 


End file.
